


Изысканный экземпляр

by Nagini_snake



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 04:35:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3236435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nagini_snake/pseuds/Nagini_snake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Тувок пропадает на высадке. Капитан Джейнвэй находит его в лавке работорговца.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Изысканный экземпляр

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Poco a poco

Сиреневые сумерки уже окутали извилистые улочки столицы Сколдии Прайм, когда Кэтрин Джейнвэй материализовалась у дверей самой популярной точки работорговли в городе. Судя по биосигналу, ее пропавший во время неудачной десантной высадки на планету офицер по тактике был именно здесь — вот только заведение было накрыто непроницаемым для транспортеров полем. Неудивительно.

Придерживая край богато затканного золотом платья, она вошла внутрь, и к ней тут же кинулся пузатый и кривозубый торговец в меховой шапке.

— Чего желаете, госпожа? У нас есть товар на любой вкус! 

Джейнвэй не была готова к такому напору и на мгновение замялась. Именно это ее и спасло.

— Еще не определились? Ничего страшного, — не дав ей опомнится, неприятный тип схватил ее за руку и потащил в смежное с главным залом помещение. — Я покажу вам самое свежее поступление! Изысканнейшее существо, уж поверьте мне.

В маленькой комнате не было ничего, кроме кресла, в которое тут же усадили Кэтрин, и окруженной мерцающим силовым полем платформы, в центре которой, гордо выпрямившись, стоял обнаженный мужчина.

— Тувок, — прошептала Джейнвэй, прикрыв рот ладонью. И уже громче обратилась к торговцу: — Я его беру! Сколько?

— Э, нет, — ухмыльнулся кривозубый, — так не положено. Вы должны оценить все достоинства товара, прежде чем приобретете его. Вас это подстрахует от разочарования, а нас от возвратов.

— Спасибо, но не стоит, — закашлялась Джейнвэй, понимая, что предлагаемая оценка достоинств может оказаться для вулканца невыносимой. — Я уже все вижу и могу гарантировать, что возврата не будет, — но ее уже никто не слушал.

Отключив силовое поле, сколдианец извлек из кармана нечто, похожее на телескопическую указку, и встал рядом с Тувоком в позу лектора на конференции. 

— Начнем с основных параметров, — начал торговец. — Посмотрите сперва на цвет его кожи. Глубокие кофейные тона не только приятны глазу, но и способны скрыть последствия неаккуратного обращения с товаром: не будет видно ни царапин, ни синяков. Высокий рост и крепкая мускулатура говорят о силе существа, и при правильном подходе он сможет носить вас на руках сколько захотите! К тому же, белизна зубов — он протянул указку и осторожно приподнял верхнюю губу вулканца — доказывает, что товар совершенно здоров.

Джейнвэй с ужасом смотрела на своего офицера по тактике, и тот едва заметно кивнул: «Все нормально, капитан, я выдержу». Понимая, что остановить сколдианца невозможно, она стиснула зубы и крепче вцепилась в ручки кресла. 

— Обратите внимание, — восторженно продолжал демонстрацию торговец, предварительно окинув фигуру Джейнвэй цепким наметанным взглядом, — его ладони идеально подходят к размеру и форме вашей груди, а форма ушей говорит о том, что эта раса способна как на грубый, так и на чувственный секс.

Капитан зажмурилась, но быстро распахнула глаза, боясь, что в ее сознании помимо воли вспыхнут картины этого грубого и чувственного. 

Сколдианец извлек из кармана пластиковую карточку и с энтузиазмом помахал ей в воздухе.

— Наша пробир-мастер взяла у него в рот, и мы прописали в сертификате, что товара с подобным вкусом у нас ещё не было. Госпожа останется довольна, — он тряхнул указкой, и на ее конце раскрылся полупрозрачный сачок, которым он осторожно подцепил крупный даже в невозбужденном состоянии член вулканца и слегка его приподнял. — Не желаете попробовать? 

— Нет, — выдохнула Джейнвэй едва слышно и содрогнулась, завидуя выдержке неподвижно стоящего на платформе Тувока. Но торговец истолковал ее слова по-своему.

— Или вы ищете подарок для своего мужа? — он закрыл сачок и потыкал Тувока указкой, заставляя повернуться и наклониться. — Тогда имейте в виду — у него никого не было. Если вас это беспокоит, мы с удовольствием подготовим товар по требованию заказчика. 

Джейнвэй ошарашенно моргнула и, решившись, выпалила:

— Нет-нет, это для меня, — оставалось надеяться, что она не слишком обидела вулканца.

— Что ж, тем лучше, — оскалился сколдианец. — Госпожа желает посмотреть что-то еще?

— Нет! — испугалась Кэтрин и поспешно встала с кресла.

— Тогда с вас пятьсот золотых полтрейнов, — цена была неслыханная, но капитану даже не пришло в голову торговаться. Какое счастье, что Ниликс сумел достать для нее достаточное количество местной валюты. 

Сколдианец снова сунул руку в свой бездонный карман и извлек кожаный поводок с ошейником. Джейнвэй вздрогнула и едва удержалась от того, чтобы отвесить этой твари пощечину. Огромным усилием воли она все же взяла себя в руки.

— Я бы предпочла, чтобы вы снабдили меня одеждой для него.

— Любое желание госпожи — закон, — заверил её торговец, нехотя убрал поводок и нажал расположенную на стене кнопку интеркома.

Через пять минут худая, но такая же кривозубая сколдианка принесла черный длинный халат, до ужаса похожий на традиционную вулканскую робу. Пока Тувок одевался, Джейнвэй рассчиталась с торговцем, и они в спешке покинули это жуткое место.

Уличный воздух южного континента был практически горячим, но после невыносимой духоты каменной клетки, из которой они только что вырвались, он показался им на редкость освежающим. Капитан достала коммуникатор, намереваясь связаться с кораблем, чтобы попросить поднять их с коммандером наверх, но Тувок остановил ее.

— Я хотел поблагодарить вас, капитан, — он внимательно на нее посмотрел, и Джейнвэй легко смогла разглядеть прячущуюся на дне темных глаз улыбку, — за то, что вы пришли за мной лично. Мне было бы намного тяжелее, если бы кто-то из экипажа увидел меня в таком унизительном положении.

Джейнвэй ободряюще улыбнулась и положила ладонь на крепкое плечо вулканца.

— Иного и быть не могло, коммандер.

Она не хотела думать о том, скольким покупателям жадный торговец успел показать диковинный товар.

**-конец-**


End file.
